Terror in the night
by Halloweenfan
Summary: What will happen when Harry Styles, Selena Gomez, Liam Payne and Ariana Grande go on a trip expecting to find a party in the woods, but fall into the hands of a cannibalistic family? Will anyone survive? Crossover between celebrities and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Other characters introduced soon (Niall Horan, Zayn, etc)


**Authors note: This is going to be a crossover between the Texas Chainsaw Massacre and your favorite celebrities. You do NOT have to have knowlege on The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, though I'm sure most of you have atleast heard of it. **

**Warnings: Death, Smut, Rape (?) cursing. Definitley not a story for young children or early pre-teens. Please do not read if you are sensitive. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Styles, Selena Gomez, Liam Payne, Ariana Grande, or any of the characters from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film's. Character's will be very OOC, a hint of the real Ariana. But mostly likely OOC. (Out of character.)**

**Finally, enjoy! 5 reviews for the next chapter would be lovely.**

Chapter one.

"Wait, so there's a hotel near here?" Harry asked, looking over at Selena. She nodded and rolled her eyes, "I've told you a billion times Harry, yes. It's somewhere in Texas, I don't know. Did you hear that? Liam?"

Liam was the desginated driver, and he put his hand up and waved the question off. "Of course I know where I'm going. Just leave it to me," he shouted up over the loud radio music.

"I told ya," Selena teased, sticking her tongue out at Harry and watching him smile in return of her action.

"I'm so excited. This party in the woods is meant to be huge. Not only that, I heard there was going to be some really cute guys going!" Ariana clapped her hands excitedly and put her magazine down. "You know? I've never been to a party in the woods, have you guys?" she asked, looking at her friends.

"No. But in films usually parties in the woods means getting chopped up by some serial killer," he grinned, knowing the girls would be horrified.

"Harry! Cut it out, you know Ariana hates scary things, you'll put her off," Selena sighed, hitting him on the back of his head, messing up his curls.

"Sorry, jeez. I didn't know you girls were so sensitive," he replied back, rubbing his head with his left hand.

Ariana looked at Harry and Selena and picked up her magazine, reading out her horoscope. "My horoscope says that I'm going to be in some huge trouble this week. I wonder what that could mean," she began to think and bit her lip in an act of concentration.

"Maybe it means you'll get murdered by some creep!" Harry joked, loving the reaction on Ariana's face.

"Oh god! What if you're right? Selena, what if Harry's right? Could he be right?!" She rambled on. She talked alot when she was under duress. Selena crawled over to her and put her hands on her shoulders. "You are not going to die. Okay? Harry is teasing ya, we all know that stuff only happens in the movies. It's all fake," Selena soothed, rubbing her arms gently. "Don't worry," she smiled before moving to sit back in her spot.

"Quit it, now, Harry. Stop scaring the girls," Liam called out, keeping his eyes on the road.

-A few hours later-

They all got out of the camper van and looked around. "I don't see anything or anyone..." Liam noted, trying to look out for any sign of nature in the desserted woods.

"Are you sure we're in the right place? I mean.. parties are meant to be loud. There's no-one fucking here!" Selena shouted angrily, pissed off.

"Calm it, alright? I'm sure we just need to walk further into the woods. Let's split up and search for this party. Harry and Selena, go... that way," he said, pointing straight ahead, "And me and Ariana will turn right. If neither of us find this party in.. 20 minutes, we'll meet back here. And if either of us do find the party, we'll send a text, Okay?" He said, always being the mastermind of the group.

"Cool with me," Harry shrugged. Selena snorted and began to pull Harry with her. "Bye guys!" She said sarcasically, not wanting to spend any one on one time with this nitwit.

"Bye," Liam said, looking at Ariana. "Let's go," they began to walk off in the other direction.

-With Morgan and Caroline-

"So, I-" Harry began to say something before being cut off. "Shutup, I don't want to talk with someone who is incapable of having a proper conversation," Selena put her hand on his shoulder, "I hear something, something is out here," she whispered, her eyes darting around the area.

"Stop being stupid," Harry said whilst looking at her with a confused look.

"No. Really. There's someone here.."

A huge revving noise could be heard, and Selena got closer to Harry. "Go check it out, please. I'm scared," she clung onto him and he laughed. "Fine. Let me go 'check' what's out there," he rolled his eyes and began to walk away from her. He walked a few steps and the noise stopped.

Harry turned around and looked at Selena, "See. Nothing's here," he began to make his way back to her when suddenty something-or-someone jumped from behind the tree sheilding a chainsaw.

Selena looked in horror and began to scream. "Harry! Come on! Let's go! Run!" She shouted, urging Harry to not just stand still and freeze.

He couldn't move. He was so terrified and he was able to blink once until he felt a chainsaw rip through his leg. "Ah!" He screamed out, the pain darting through the whole of his body. The masked killer turned off his chainsaw and looked at the now un concious boy before him, he threw him over his shoulder and began to follow Selena.

Selena began to cry, she turned around and began to run as quick as she could, not looking back. "Someone help me! Please! Oh god!" she screamed, sure that she'd be dead soon. It felt like she was running for hours, days even. A beaming light shone in her eyes, she stopped like a rabbit in headlights and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Girl, what is up with ya?" A man said, looking at the mess infront of him. She breathed out a sigh of relief, "A man, a man with a chainsaw is hurting my friend, I have to go back, I have to see if he's okay," she weeped. He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Darlin', I'm the sheriff. No need to worry now.. come with me," he said, shining his flashlight in her face, noting some splatters of blood. "That's my boy," he said quietly enough so she didn't hear him.

-With Lola and Cody-

"Did you hear that?" Ariana asked, getting closer to him.

"Hear what?"

"I heard a loud screaming noise. You honestly didn't hear it?"

"No, I didn't." He was begining to get pissed off with her constant questions so he just said whatever he could to shut her up.

"Oh, right," she meekly replied.

-With the sheriff and Selena-

"Come on in, we'll get ya real safe," Sheriff Hoyt said, holding the girl by her arm and dragging her inside the house. "Please, we need to get back to my friend, he's dying!" She tried to resist and began to head back for the door. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall, brandishing a gun and putting it to her head.

"Don't you try some tricks with me lil girl'. I don't take too well to sluts who don't listen. Are you gonna keep ya mouth shut?" He put his finger on the trigger and watched her face extort to complete terror. She nodded in silence and began to cry. He patted her cheek and smiled, "Good girl, pretty girl.."

"What in the hell is going on here?" Luda Mae walked in on the scene. She put her hand on her waist and looked at her son. "Well?"

"Got some meat, momma," he replied back. "She real fresh, real pretty," he noted, looking at the terrified girls features. "Don't you think she's pretty?"

"Oh just shutup and bring the girl in the living room for when my boy Tommy get's back. He's a good boy, my son," she trailed off, walking into the living room, with Sherif Hoytt and Selena following behind.

Sheriff Hoyt kept the gun to Sel's head as he pushed her forward into the living room. "Sit down, girl," he said, watching her follow his commands.

The front door suddenly opened and there was some commotion going on in the hallway, the sound of something dragging along the floor. "Oh! That must be my Tommy," Luda Mae said, walking off into the hallway and seeing Tommy and the seemingly dead body on the floor. "Bring that in here, sweetheart. In the living room."

Tommy nodded enthuastically, always listening to what people told him to do. He held on tighter to the bodies leg and pulled it inside the living room. A startled Selena began to scream, noticing that the body was infact her friend, Harry.

"Shut that girl up, Son," Luda Mae touched her grandsons arm and smiled at him. "Aren't you such a good boy?"

Sheriff Hoyt began to kiss her neck, holding her hair back. "Shh, it's okay," he said against her skin. There was nothing she could do, or else she'd die. She wanted to run, she wanted to get out of here, but the fear that was before her scared her enough to not try anything stupid. Or life saving.

Tommy looked across and saw Selena. He shyly put his hands on his face, feeling to see if he had his mask on. He didn't like to show anyone his real face. His diseased face. Luda Mae noticed his gaze and squeezed his shoulder, "You like her, Tommy?"

Tommy nodded and made a small noise, he started to walk closely to Hoyt and Selena. He bent down on his knee and held out his hand. She tried to look away from the disgusting face but Hoyt held onto her head, making her look at Tommy.

Tommy touched her cheek gently , his fingers pressing into her skin. Such perfect skin, he thought. Oh how he'd love to have normal skin. He watched Selena shiver underneath his touch. "She's a beautiful thing, isn't she son?" Sheriff Hoyt said, chuckling.

Yet again, he nodded, his fingers trailing down to her shirt.

"Don't touch, Tommy! Get away from her, NOW!" Luda Mae demanded, not liking where her grandson was putting his hand.

Tommy quickly snapped his hand away and stood up.

"Oh, cut the boy some slack, momma. He was putting his hands to good use.." he looked at Selena, then back to his elderly Mum and Tommy.

"Please.. please let me go, I'll do anything.. anything, I swear," Selena cried out. Sheriff Hoyt snapped his head to look at her and grabbed her by the hair, pushing her off the chair and watching the petite girl fall to the floor.

She made a painful noise and began to drag herself to the door. "Tommy, take her down to the basement. I've had enough back chat off her, she deserves a good beating," Hoyt said, smirking slightly as he watched Tommy pick Selena up off the floor and throw her over his shoulder, making his way to the basement.

**A/N: Unfortunatley, I am going to leave it here. Spelling mistakes are probably scattered everywhere, I'm sorry. Good grammar is key but sometimes I forget and I'm too lazy to go over it all. Is Harry dead? Are Liam and Ariana okay? Will Selena survive the torture she will endure in the basement? And of course, Will Niall, Zayn and Louis make any appearances in this? We'll have to see... ;)**


End file.
